


Multifandom "Favorite Trope" Drabbles

by Saathi1013



Category: Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Leverage, Longmire (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tin Man (2007), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Seemingly Unrequited Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013
Summary: I went to The Ultimate Trope Showdown (ellimists.tumblr.com), received a list of my favorite tropes, pulled the top 10 - well, top 12, because of ties - then asked people on tumblr to pick one and give me a ship/fandom.  These are the resulting drabbles.  There are no crossovers, but there are AUs; stories are posted in ascending order of the rank of the trope they contain (ie my veryfavorite trope is in the last 2 stories).Each drabble is described (and its prompter credited) in its chapter title, so you can use the dropdown (or 'view whole story' and ctrl+f) to skip around to what you like.





	1. Marvel Cinematic Universe, "Found Families," Gen.  For Wrangletangle.

“It’s a fundraiser for sick children,” Pepper tells them with a smile.  “Show up and play nice.”

It’s clearly  _not_  a request.

Despite their shared tensions in the wake of Ultron, they all don their best formalwear and comply.  The photo ops and glad-handing are old hat to most of them; Clint takes Wanda’s arm and guides her through the worst of it.

They all start disappearing about two hours into the event.

After ten minutes of searching, Pepper finds them all in a coatroom, passing around a flask of…  _something_  and howling with laughter at a story Sam’s telling.


	2. Wynonna Earp, "Coffee Shop AU," Waverly/Nicole with background Wynonna/Xavier.  For Iamgwenslongroadhome.

“The cute cops are here again,” Wynonna announces.

Waverly hides behind the espresso machine.  “Oh?” she asks, trying for casual and failing miserably.

“Yup,” Wynonna says, popping the ‘p’ with irritating relish.  “Want to swap, work the register? Or should I sneak your phone number onto ginger hottie’s cup?”

“Oh my god, shut  _up_ ,” Waverly says, watching the object of her affections coming into earshot.  “How’s this, I’ll make a move if  _you_  finally say something to her tall, dark, and handsome partner that you’ve been eyefucking for weeks?”

“ _Deal_ ,” Wynonna says, without hesitation, and heads over to the counter.


	3. Bablyon 5, "Coffee Shop / Food Service / Retail AU," Ivanova & Garibaldi (Gen).  For Tygermama.

“The thing they do  _not_  tell you when you sign up for this gig is that every single customer is the actual devil,” Garibaldi says, dragging the mop and bucket out of the closet with a grunt.  One of its wheels got gum in the axle last month.

“Not  _every_  customer,” Ivanova says, quite reasonably, unpacking another box of tea infuser mugs and shelving them with the rest.  “I’m sure some of them are simply lesser demons.  Why, what happened this time?”

“G’Kar and Londo’s little feud has escalated,” he tells her grimly.  “I’ll spare you the details.”

“…please do.”


	4. Daredevil, "Hurt/Comfort," Matt/Claire.  For Shadaras.

“Are you  _sure_  you know how to do this?” Claire asks, frowning as Matt opens the first aid kit.

“It’s an ace bandage,” Matt points out, smiling up at her from where he’s kneeling.  “Be glad you don’t need stitches.”

“Fair,” she concedes as he lifts her foot and starts winding gentle pressure around her injured ankle.

“Besides, I’m the one who suggested ice skating, so I feel–”

Claire covers his mouth with his hand.  “Don’t go ruining a perfectly lovely date with all your Catholic guilt, Murdock.  Otherwise I won’t let you carry me to bed when you’re done.”


	5. Leverage, "Fake Dating," Nate/Sophie/Sterling.  For Vynessia.

“Our mark has found  _her_  mark, it seems,” Sophie says into her earpiece, sounding pleased.  “Soon, she’ll –  Oh.  Oh,  _no_. We have to change plans.”

“What?” Nate asks, “No. We’re supposed to let her work her magic, so we can catch her later when–”  Sophie can tell the instant Nate sees what she’s seen: his spine goes ramrod straight, drink hastily abandoned at his shadowy corner of the bar.  “ _Hell_.”

“Whichever one of us gets to him first plays his cheerfully oblivious significant other,” Sophie hisses under her breath.

“Oh, god,” Nate says.

They arrive at the same time.


	6. Battlestar Galactica (reboot), "Friends to Lovers," Sam/Dee.  For Julandran.

All of this has happened before and all of this has happened again.

In another iteration, they are neighbors.  Or, according to their leases, Kara and Dee are neighbors, and Sam is Kara’s boyfriend who 'occasionally' stays over.  The reality is: Kara and Sam are amicable exes unofficially splitting the rent.

Also: Kara plays her music  _very_  loudly when she’s painting.  Dee needs to get out of her apartment before they have another shouting match about noise pollution.

She opens her door to find Sam, about to knock.

“Lunch?” he offers, smiling.

“ _Gods_ , yes,” Dee replies.

It becomes a habit.


	7. Jessica Jones, "Magical Connection (telepathy, etc)," Trish/Jess.  For Bootsnblossoms.

“I need a drink,” Trish says.

“Brings whole new meaning to ‘my thoughts exactly,’ doesn’t it?”  Jessica says dryly.

“I don’t need a drink because  _you_  need a drink,” Trish says, slumping deeper on the couch and pressing the back of her wrist to her forehead, blocking out most of the sunlight streaming through the window.  “I need a drink because I’m  _not_  prepared to live with uncensored Jess brain in my head 24/7.”

Upside: she doesn’t need to ask Jessica to pour her two shots of vodka.

Downside:

“Do you always stare at my ass like that?” Jessica asks.


	8. Battlestar Galactica (reboot), "Loyalty Kink," Kara/Dee.  For Shadaras.

All of this has happened before and all of this has happened again.

In another iteration, Kara is a knight.  A very  _grumpy_  knight, waiting to be introduced to the visiting nobleman’s daughter that she’s been assigned to babysit.

Lady Anastasia Dualla is not what Kara expects.  Beautiful, yes, hair braided with ribbons that cascade along the graceful curve of her neck, her brown skin and eyes complimented by her rich blue gown and glittering gold jewelry.  But her clever, evaluating gaze makes Kara wish she’d polished her armor better.

“Captain Thrace,” she reports, “at your service.”

Lady Dualla  _blushes_. 


	9. Longmire, "Seemingly Unrequited Pining," Walt/Vic/Henry.  For Unkemptseeker.

The long and the short of it is: they’re in Walt’s truck, and Henry is driving  _only_ because he got to the keys first.  After some time, he begins by stating the obvious.

Vic sighs.  “We’re doing this? Fine. Yeah. I have feelings for Walt. But don’t worry, I don’t sleep with married men anymore.”

“He is no longer married,” Henry points out.

“Well, sure, you aren’t  _officially_ –”

Henry sends her a quick, alarmed glance.

“It’s  _fine_ , Henry,” she insists, then mutters, “simplifies a  _lot_  of things, really.”  She stares out the window, jaw set.  “Let’s just pretend this conversation never happened.”

“Or,” Henry says.  “We could continue it  _after_  we rescue Walt from himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * went over on this one by 15 words - sorry, fellow drabble purists!


	10. Tin Man, "Soulmate Marks," Wyatt/DG/Glitch.  For Tygermama.

He’d  _had_  his.

He’d had a wife, with matching soulmarks and a child; that was how life was supposed to  _go_ , puzzle pieces fitting neatly in place.  Then he’d died, locked in a coffin only to come out reborn, and damned if his life has made a lick of sense since.

“Where’d this weird bruise come from?” DG asks, frowning.

“That’s not a bruise, it’s a soulmark,” Glitch informs her.

“Do you have one?” she asks Wyatt.

He nods, and rolls up his sleeve, to show her the one that’s faded.  Except now he has two  _more_ , bright and new…


	11. Leverage, "Soulmate Marks," Parker/Hardison/Eliot.  For Inkteller.

“You can’t have  _two_ ,” Parker argues.  “One has to be a mistake, or like. Part of an old burn scar or something.”

“It’s real if you find the people who match,” Eliot insists.

“Nah, I used to think I had two, but I’ve scanned every database known to man. No luck on the second,” Hardison says, “just the one for Parker.”  He smiles at her, soft around the edges.

“Unless they’re not  _on_  any databases,” Sophie interjects from across the room.  “And we don’t know anyone like  _that_ , do we?”

There’s a pause.

“Show us,” Parker says.

“ _No_ ,” Eliot replies.


End file.
